


Upskirt & Underheel

by lucycamui



Series: Magical Bois AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Victor's Foot Thing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Victor reached out and took hold of his ankle, bringing Yuuri’s thigh-high boot down on his chest. “I’ll never be done with you. You’re stuck with me, forever.”“I don’t know if I can complain but… what are you doing?” Yuuri inquired, smile sweet as he gazed down. Perhaps Victor was enjoying looking up his skirt, but Yuuri was getting as much pleasure admiring how good Victor looked pinned beneath him.“I’m getting what all of the internet wants. Step on me, Eros.”Set in @crimsoncamui'sMagical Bois AU, where Yuuri has the power to transform into a Magical Boi and Victor is his villainous rival, who actually just really, really loves Yuuri.





	Upskirt & Underheel

Yuuri swore upon hearing the thud of the front door opening and closing, followed by an ever-cheerful, “I’m home.” 

Footsteps sounded in the living room, and Yuuri could picture Victor settling in. Tugging loose his tie, shedding his jacket, keys hung up on the custom-made hooks by the door. He had been counting on having at least another five minutes, but he supposed the flirty text he had sent in reply when Victor had said he was heading home from his shoot might have helped cut the commute time. 

“Yuuri?” 

“I’m here.” Yuuri called, biting his cheek when he realized that his voice came out a little strained. He tugged on his clothing, making sure they sat correctly, and hurried to step into his boots. “Wait-... wait a minute.”

A minute had not passed when the bedroom handle turned and Victor stepped in just as Yuuri finished doing up the second thigh-high zipper. Despite himself, his heart did a prideful flip when he heard Victor’s breath hitch. Yuuri was in a rather compromising situation, bent over to do up his boots, tush pushed out and the short pleats of the skirt doing nothing to hide it. 

“Is that--... oh, Yuuri...” 

“It’s a recreation,” Yuuri answered, blush warming his face as he turned, sneaking a quick look in the mirror. He had not had the chance to check the outfit yet, a careful copy of the clothing he donned when in his magical form. Since the real deal didn’t come off. “I thought… I thought you should be the first to see it, tell me what you think.”

Victor dropped to his knees before Yuuri. His hands clasped in a pleading prayer, phone set in his lap. His blue eyes shimmered, sending a continuous stream of hearts in Yuuri's direction. Yuuri knew what he was going to ask for before the words had even begun to leave Victor’s beautiful, glossed lips. 

"Please, Yuuri, darling, sweetheart, my treasure, my gold, please, my dearest and most wonderful love, please, just one."

Yuuri had been expecting it. Realistically, he would have been disappointed if Victor didn’t ask. Yet, he was still calculating a ninety percent probability that he was going to faint from the amount of blood that had rushed to his cheeks. He could feel them burning red, close to matching the color of his skirt hem. The skirt hem that Victor was very much focused on. 

Yuuri was weak for Victor. His sweet, adoring, ridiculous, begging Victor. Yuuri loved Victor. Hence his problem. Because love made for bad decision making. And admittedly, when he had requested the outfit to be made, complete with the length-accurate skirt, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots and the cape which did even less to cloth him, he did have Victor’s thrilled expression in mind. 

"Just one."

Victor squealed in delight, throwing his arms around Yuuri's waist in excitement. He nuzzled into Yuuri's skirt, muttering endless compliments until Yuuri scrambled to push away at his shoulders. His blush still burned bright, but the nuzzling was dangerously close to redirecting the blood flow elsewhere. 

"How do you... how do you want it?"

"Oh, oh, I don't know. I didn't even... Ummm, wait, wait, just-- wait." Victor sat back, fumbling to unlock his phone. "Will you... do your transformation pose?"

Yuuri was going to die blushing, his face stained such a permanent red that even his skull would retain the pink hue after his customary Japanese cremation. Responding with the smallest nod, Yuuri let out one deep breath and stepped into the stance he always took after transforming into his magical form. Hands formed into a heart, and legs spread at shoulder width. For maximum stability, not for the cheeky flash of his undergarments like social media tended to assume. 

Victor bit his bottom lip, muffling a delighted whimper. He then dropped down onto their plush carpet, aiming the camera of his phone up the line of Yuuri's body. And up his skirt, with a full view of Yuuri's frilly--and costume-accurate--black panties. Victor snapped the photo. 

A moment of silence passed between them, with Victor sprawled across the floor, smile wide on his handsome face as if he had ascended to the highest plain of bliss. "I love you..."

The corners of his glossed lips twitching, Yuuri gazed down at his satisfied boyfriend. He angled his hips back, giving Victor a far better view of the marvelous curve of his ass. Even he could admit that was an asset of his. "Maybe you can take more than one."

“Are you sure?”

“If it’s just for you…” Knowing how much Victor treasured having a bit of Yuuri for only himself always filled Yuuri with affection. Even if it were a collection of lewd upskirt photographs. That was something Yuuri did not mind giving Victor. He would commit crimes for that smile. Probably had. He tried not to focus on that. “You wanted a personal photobook for me, right? We can… start with this.” 

The sound that Victor made was inhuman. With whispered gratitude, he took more photos, giving gentle directions and a cascade of compliments. Yuuri’s laugh rippled down with each of Victor’s requests, but he obliged. Stuck out his tush and flipped up his skirt. Reached down to push the pleats between his thighs, as if in shyness. Crossed his legs and leaned forward, dipping down enough for Victor to be able to capture the little heart pattern stitched into the front of his lace. Each successful shot had Victor sighing out praise, his fanboying unrestrained. 

Contented, Victor laid his phone down and turned, lips pressed in reverence to one of Yuuri’s ankles. “You’re so good to me.”

“Does that mean you’re done?” Yuuri laughed, carefully lifting a leg so that he would not accidentally trip over Victor. 

Instead Victor reached out and took hold of his ankle, bringing Yuuri’s thigh-high boot down on his chest. “I’ll never be done with you. You’re stuck with me, forever.”

“I don’t know if I can complain but… what are you doing?” Yuuri inquired, smile sweet as he gazed down. Perhaps Victor was enjoying looking up his skirt, but Yuuri was getting as much pleasure admiring how good Victor looked pinned beneath him.

“I’m getting what all of the internet wants. Step on me, Eros.”

Laughing, Yuuri obeyed the request and let his weight shift onto the foot resting on Victor. 

The groan that slipped past Victor’s lips was genuine. His fingers traveled up the soft leather encasing Yuuri’s legs, sheer admiration filling his gaze. “How are you so beautiful, so perfect for me? I’m so blessed.”

“Are you reciting internet memes now?” Yuuri laughed, trying to contain himself as Victor’s touch crested the top of his boots, curling in to pull at the fishnet stockings beneath. It was not worth the effort. Victor’s teasing compliments and relentless flirting was one of the reasons that Yuuri found himself so helplessly smitten in the first place.

“Only because you’d roll your eyes if I started reciting sonnets,” Victor replied, unshifting. 

Yuuri knew that Victor would happily lie there, on the floor of their apartment, under Yuuri’s foot for the rest of eternity if he could, the heart-shaped smile on his lips never fading.

“That’s because I think you could put your mouth to better use,” Yuuri muttered, watching the widening of blue and feeling the hitch of a breath beneath him. 

Taking confidence from it, Yuuri stepped off and swayed his hips to the bed. He seated himself on the edge, spreading his legs in invitation. Just the thought of what he was tempting Victor into had him buzzing. He rolled his shoulders, shrugging off his cape. His blush spilled down to his chest, which Yuuri bared, hands on the mattress behind him. “What do you say, Vitenka?” 

"Keep the boots on," Victor rasped before plunging under the short pleats of Yuuri's skirt.

Yuuri had to bite the ball of his palm, muffling the mewls which spilled out from his mouth. If it were not for the strong grip of Victor's hands keeping his legs splayed open, Yuuri might have crushed Victor's face with his thighs, unable to restrain himself with the lack of warning. Victor had buried himself between them, and was biting marks into the milk of his skin. 

Yuuri whimpered as yet another was sucked right at the lace of his black undergarments, Victor's tongue wetting the silken material. A single glance down told him all that he needed, the fabric of Victor’s slacks tented. Even if Yuuri would find it hard to admit aloud, he had his own share of fantasies of Victor in his villainous form. Who wouldn’t have a daydream or two about being pressed up against a wall by someone as gorgeous as Victor, or about taking advantage of that heart-shaped window which revealed the perfect amount of Victor’s chest to rub against? Knowing that, Yuuri was trying so hard to be good, to let Victor indulge in all that he wanted when all that Yuuri wanted was to yank Victor's face in closer between his legs. 

Victor swept hot open-mouthed kisses over Yuuri, mouthing him through the fabric until the lace grew damp from his tongue and the beading drops of precum smearing from Yuuri's stiff cock. Yuuri could feel Victor's smirk as he ran the flat of his tongue up from the hilt to the cute little heart decorating the center of the elastic band. His lips curled around the tip straining against the frilly mesh, sucking and teasing until Yuuri's hands lurched down to pull his panties to the side, wanting the offending fabric shifted so he could have the heat of Victor's mouth directly on him. He was not disappointed.

Victor engulfed him immediately, Yuuri's hands flying to tangle in the silver of Victor's hair. All the magic in the world could not compare to this, how eagerly Victor swallowed him down, touch flirting up the length of Yuuri's legs. 

Yuuri hooked one of them over Victor's shoulder, heel pressed into the center of Victor's spine to provide leverage as Yuuri arched off the edge of the bed and into the bliss that was Victor. 

Victor's fingers snagged on Yuuri's fishnets, dipping under the strings in a bid to feel every inch of his skin. Skimming up, he cupped Yuuri's ass in his hands, kneading firmly enough to elicit a pitched gasp. 

The short skirt was flipped up as Victor started bobbing his head, lips wet and glistening. Through the length of his pale lashes, he gazed up at Yuuri. Endless blue drank in the flush of his skin, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The muscles of Yuuri's thighs quivered against Victor's chin, spasming when Victor swallowed him whole. 

Teeth sinking deep into the flesh of his lower lip, Yuuri choked on a moan. His cock hit the back of Victor's throat in the same moment that Victor's fingers slipped between his buttocks. Yuuri didn't even know when he had gotten them slick, but Victor's numerous talents were always surprising him.

Grip tightening within silver strands, Yuuri was caught between the heat of Victor's mouth and the exploration of his fingers. Victor was relentless, working Yuuri apart with diligence. Trying to make sure he was not pulling on Victor's hair too hard was a chore, swept like a flood from Yuuri's mind the moment Victor hit his prostate. 

Yuuri gasped and fell back onto the mattress, no longer able to keep upright. His leg dropped off Victor's shoulder, spreading himself open further, so close to overwhelmed and yet wanting more. Victor gave him more. Victor always gave him more. Yuuri had half a sense left to reciprocate.

Yuuri found Victor's groin with the toe of his shoe, kneading down on the erection trapped straining within his tailored suit pants. Victor jerked, his fingers plunging deep inside, throat vibrating with a moan around Yuuri's cock. Just like that, Yuuri was gone, arched into a perfect bow off their mattress, spilling into Victor's mouth with a series of broken mewls. 

"Ahh, fuck, Yuuri," Victor muttered into his thigh, hands fumbling with the clasp of his pants, hastily pulling himself out. Two, three rough jerks and he came onto Yuuri's boot, coating it thick with ribbons. Groaning, he nuzzled further into Yuuri's thighs, ghosting kisses across the love bites he had decorated them with. 

Yuuri's fingers scratched gently at Victor's scalp, massaging any potential sore spots from all his hair pulling. He sighed, content, smile toying with his lips. "Was that more than you bargained for?"

"Mmm, no. It’s exactly what I was hoping for," Victor replied, making Yuuri squeak and laugh when he bit his soft skin once more for good measure. 

Yuuri pushed away at Victor’s shoulders, dipping it to kiss his lips. “Let me up, I should probably… get these off.” 

Leaning back, Victor took Yuuri’s hand to help him. As Yuuri stood, he moved his hand to Yuuri’s hip, to give him support for his balance. Yuuri bent over, undoing the zipper running down the length of the boots, stopping halfway down when he felt Victor’s breath on the backs of his thighs. 

Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s ass, lips skimming where the lace separated his buttocks. Yuuri let out another mewl, shaking when Victor’s tongue dipped in. “Victor…”

“That pose is what got us in trouble from the start,” Victor said, kiss after kiss laid along the curve of Yuuri’s cheeks. He kneaded at the plush flesh, muttering words of admiration that had Yuuri growing hot all over again. 

“You haven’t had enough?” Yuuri asked, even as he pushed back, seeking out more of Victor’s mouth. He wanted it on him as words were whispered between them. 

“Want me to stop?’

“N-no...”

Yuuri fell back onto the bed, on all fours. Victor’s thumbs pulled his cheeks apart, a few laps of his tongue wetting Yuuri’s already teased hole. As the hot muscle plunged inside him, Yuuri rewarded Victor with a breathless moan. He was hard again, erection stretching out the lace. Victor’s lips were fire on him, smoldering down into his core. When Yuuri heard the crinkle of pocket lube, he choked on a gasp, nerves sent into overdrive by the renewed press of Victor’s fingers inside him.

Yuuri curled into himself, legs trembling in their struggle to keep him upright. He clutched at the bed covers, knees slipping further apart, displayed and open for Victor. Yuuri was not sure how it was that he had gotten so lucky to have Victor. Kind, sweet, ridiculous in ways that would never stop impressing Yuuri and making him laugh. And then there he was like this. Seductive to a fault, able to draw out Yuuri’s sexuality so naturally and without a hint of shame. Victor could work him open from the inside, until he was biting at sheets, eagerly riding out pleasure on Victor’s tongue. 

“Ahh, Victor… get the-... nghh, take them off, please,” Yuuri begged, pushing down at his own underwear, his cock uncomfortably restrained by the lace. 

Heeding the request, Victor tugged them halfway down Yuuri’s thighs in one motion before resuming, greedy as he ate Yuuri out. Yuuri melted on his tongue, gifting him with fading moans and broken exhales of Victor’s name. He came apart, long fingers burying deep in him, knowing exactly how to make him fall to pieces. 

Victor sucked on his rim, licking into him, the thrusting of his tongue mimicking how he would thrust his cock into Yuuri. He stretched him out, spreading him open, fingers curling in, and Yuuri cried into the mattress. His elbows gave out from under him as he came, held up only by Victor’s arm sliding around his waist in support. 

Hot, open-mouthed kisses tingled at the nape of his neck as Yuuri shivered through his second orgasm, whimpering when he felt the heat of Victor’s hard cock sliding against him. “Can I-... can I come on you?” 

“Please,” Yuuri muttered, lashes fluttering shut. 

Victor’s hands gripped his hips, sliding down to grasp at his ass. Cheeks pushed together, Victor thrust between them, groaning into Yuuri’s shoulder. He fucked in short thrusts, rubbing over the silk of Yuuri’s skin until he spilled across his buttocks, making a mess of the pleated skirt. 

Yuuri felt Victor’s cum splatter across his skin and sighed with content, the buzzing in his nerves settling. "You're vicious."

"That is my name," Victor muttered back, kissing between Yuuri’s shoulder blades before flipping his partner over so he could capture his mouth. “How am I supposed to help myself when you’re living up to your name so flawlessly?”

“Never said I want you to.” Yuuri threaded his fingers through Victor’s hair, catching the pleased murmur off his lips. He smiled into the kiss, humming before he glanced down between them and groaned. “Oh god, Phichit’s gonna kill me.... This didn’t even last a day.”

“Tell him it was well-loved.”

Yuuri tugged down Victor on top of him, arching up to rub himself against Victor’s clothing. 

“What-- stop, what are you doing?!”

“Making them well-loved,” Yuuri replied, hooking his booted legs around Victor’s waist, laughing into another kiss after Victor failed to wiggle away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me or CC on tumblr [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/), and [@crimson-chains](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/)


End file.
